Gina Ban
'Gina Ban is a character in Trigger Mayhem and Free Aim Arakaki. She has the title of Ultimate Violinist. History Pre-Trigger Mayhem Ban earned her Ultimate title by performing on stages all around the world. The reason for her success is mainly her father, on many levels. In order to live up to him and make him proud, Ban worked day and night on improving her violin skills. She was often asked to perform thanks to their father's influence. Free Aim Arakaki At the start of Free Aim Arakaki, during The Most Despair Inducing Event in History, Ban finds Manami Arakaki in an abandoned house, and they are soon joined by Hanzo, and the three hae dinner together. As they see Raiden Daigeki running down the street, Hanzo accidentally attracts attention from his pursuers. Raiden runs away, and the group of tree attempts to escape by walking over a wooden board placed between the second floor of the house they are hiding in and the one next door. Arakaki goes first, but as Ban goes second, is is about to fall. However, Hanzo saves her, causing himself to fall instead. Ban and Arakaki watch Hanzo being carried away by the crowd, assuming his death. As they search for a new hiding spot, they find a church where Yosuke Maita and Raiden Daigeki are. Father Maita takes the three underground where Kaori Miyadera, Hotaka Miura, Osuke Sakamoto and Gagoze Nuribotoke are seeking refuge. They spend the night there, and in the morning Arakaki and Ban meet Raiden and Gagoze in the church's graveyard. As they discuss Raiden's deceased friend, Gagoze suddenly pushes the other three to the ground, and the church is hit by a bomb. From the burning ruins walks Yasuhiro Jin with an unconscious Miyadera on his shoulder. The four follow him to an abandoned dance club where they meet Saruko Misogi. As Miyadera wakes up when they treat her wounds, Hanzo slams the door open, revealing how he survived previously. Raiden and Hanzo exchange a few shouts which attracts rioters in Monokuma masks. The group decides to split into two - Jin, Hanzo, and Arakaki diverting attention while Ban, Raiden, Gagoze (in the form of Satori), Miyadera, and Misogi escape to a safe place and later meet up with the others. However, as Misogi sneaks away to go after the other group, Ban follows her, and arrives just in time to witness Hanzo's death, and the two friends lose consciousness. This was so she could be used in experiments for despair. She is put in statis in Zetsubou Town, and 200 years later discovered by Dairoku Wakahisa. Wakahisa removes the memories of her school live and the incident, and forces her to participate in the events of Trigger Mayhem. Trigger Mayhem Ban quickly becomes close friends with Misao Fujimoto, Izanami Amenonuhoko, and Manami Arakaki. She invited the three of them to the school roof for lunch. For that, she brought four green lunchboxes, the only ones of its kind. After the four had finished their lunch, they went back to the school gym and left the dishes. However, Ban forgot to return their fork, and it somehow ended up in her pocket. After the disappearance of Chiharu Endo and Toshiko Uehara, Ban searched for them with the other students. During this search, she was approached by Kuro who manipulated her into doubting her fellow students. Ban then came across Arakaki on the roof. Arakaki, having begun to see Ban as her friend, let her guard down, and Ban stabbed her in the throat with the green fork. Ban took Arakaki's handkerchief, which had it's owner's name embrodied on it - "MA. ARA.". It was used to clean the fork of all blood. Ban, meaning to dispose of the evidence, headed to one of the restroom. Inside, they found Uehara and Endo. She had planned on flushing the evidence down the toilet, but in order to not be suspicious, she acted as if she had been searching for the two. She told them she was going to get the others, when in reality, she went off to dispose of the evidence somewhere else. Next, Ban headed to the school gym, where she took a plastic fork. She hurried back to the body, and planted the new fork there. As she left, Toru Niwa saw her run off. She didn't notice, since she was in a hurry - she did all this in the five minutes between the time of death and the Body Discovery Announcement. Ban, searching for a good place to hide the evidence, was in the library when the announcement played. She quickly stashed the fork behind a bookshelf. However, she didn't realize that she had left footprints in the protein powder that Noriko Seki and Toru Niwa had spilled earlier. Panicking, Ban ran around in search of a place to hide the bloody handkerchief. In lack of a better hiding place, she threw it into the girl's Rest Spot. She then hurried back to the body, where everyone else had began gathering. She was found guilty and executed. Execution See: Concerto Finale '' Quotes *"Hi! Fujimoto-kun, was it? Nice to meet you! I'm Gina Ban." *"Eh? Are you asking me out? I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in someone I just met..." *"T-thingamajing?" *"Let's go to the roof! There's not much to do, but we could talk, all four of us!" *"The four of us will stand together as friends and find a way out of here!" *"Oh, come on! I'm sure you don't have any other friends!" *"We're friends, right? Friends help each other!" *"I'm not a murderer, ya fucking twit!!!" *"That's stupid!! Stupid, stupid, stupid!!" *"Don't touch me, pig!" *"N-no... I... I have to face this... head-on..." *"I... I got really scared... I knew that was what he wanted, but... I couldn't help it." *"I... practically worship my father. I want him to notice me, to see me, but in his eyes...I'm almost trash." *"B-but... I... I don't want to die...!" *"F-fujimoto-kun! Iza-kun! H-help me!!!" *"No, it's ok. This is the situation we're in. I can't turn my eyes away from it." *"I'll put on a personal performance for you some day!" *"ヽ(‘ ∇‘ )ノ Wait just a moment!" (Relationship Aid) Trivia *Originally, the roles of Ban and Arakaki were supposed to be reversed, with Ban as the victim and Arakaki as the culprit. *Ban's beta title was "''Ultimate Talkshow Host". *She is the 12th of 16 regarding characters you don't want to get on the bad side of, 4th regarding best grades in school and most likely to snuggle. Category:Trigger Mayhem Characters Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Executed Category:Characters Category:Culprits Category:Free Aim Arakaki Characters Category:Hope's Peak Students Category:Class 78-B Category:Participants of the Zetsubou Town Killing Game Category:Participants of the Tragedy Survival